A Warm Welcome Home
by Anon 9999
Summary: Kristoff has returned from a long ice harvesting trip and is ready to spend the night with his lovely princess and queen. (Smut)


**Warning, this is a pure smut fic. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are all in a relationship with each other. So, this is going to include incest. There's also some ass licking and other stuff, so if you're not into that, you'd better stop reading.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

It was early evening when Kristoff finally arrived back at Arendelle Castle. He led his lifelong companion and best friend, Sven, to the royal stables. Sven settled down amongst the comfortable straw hay bales, ready to sleep off the long journey from the most recent ice harvesting trip. Kristoff smiled down at his loyal reindeer pal whilst he got his sled secured. He set down a bucketful of a carrots he'd hidden in the sled for Sven to enjoy a treat and a reward for his hard work over the past few weeks. Kristoff did snag one for himself, though. He ruffled Sven's fur and bid him good night as he left the stables.

Kristoff yawned and stretched as he entered the castle through the huge doors. He looked around as he made his way to his quarters. There were very few people around. It seemed like activity in the castle was winding down with the occupants heading to bed. He munched down on his carrot, savouring the taste of his favourite food.

Kristoff finished his carrot and made his way up the stairs as he thought back on his time away. It was a long, hard month in the mountains, and though Kristoff loved the mountains and his job, it did keep him away from the two people he loved even more.

Speaking of which, one of those people was making her way around the corner. Princess Anna of Arendelle stopped in her tracks when she spotted Kristoff. Suddenly, a wide, beaming smile broke out across her beautiful face, and with a loud cry of happiness she ran towards Kristoff, who smiled in response and caught her in his strong arms as she leapt at him.

"You're back!" Anna said as she settled in Kristoff's hold. She placed her small, danity hands on his face and brought her lips towards his in a sweet, passionate kiss. Kristoff groaned as he tasted her soft lips. Oh, how he'd missed this.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, until a voice interrupted them.

"Say some for me, Anna."

Anna broke away from Kristoff with a laugh as she turned to address her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, who had been left in the dust by Anna when she saw Kristoff. She was looking at them both with a sweet smile.

Kristoff set Anna down as Elsa walked towards the two of them. When she got within reach Kristoff wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in for her own kiss. Elsa moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around Kristoff. Anna wrapped her own arms around Elsa from behind and began planting quick little kisses against her sister's neck.

As it turns out, the queen, princess and ice master were all in a relationship with one another. To be fair, since the queen can control winter itself, the ice master frequently talked to and for his reindeer, and the princess's own natural quirkiness, this was not the weirdest thing about them.

It was surprising just how quickly it happened. Anna and Kristoff's relationship was going smoothly, with romantic dates and chaste kisses on the cheek. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were making up for thirteen years of lost time. Whenever Anna wasn't with Kristoff, she was with Elsa, helping her with her paperwork, building snowmen or snuggling up with her in sleepovers.

One night, Anna wished for her sister and boyfriend to get to know each other better. The two had kept a respectful distance from one another and Anna wanted to close that gap. She loved them both, and she desperately wanted them to get along with each other. So, she sat the two of them down in the lounge room to chat.

It was awkward, to say the least. Kristoff didn't really know what to say to the queen and didn't want to potentially offend her. Elsa was wary of the big mountain man her sister was dating, especially after the whole debacle with Hans. Anna decided that the best way to break the ice was to introduce a few glasses of wine.

That did the trick and soon the three of them were laughing and sharing amusing stories with one another. Then they had a few more glasses. And a few more. And a few more…

It was quite a surprise when the three of them woke up, naked and hung over in bed the next morning. After the initial shock and panic had worn off, the three of them calmed down and thought over the previous night. And, honestly, they couldn't find anything wrong with what happened. They understood why they should, but their feelings said different.

And, after that, the three of them entered a relationship. Anna and Kristoff were still publicly known, but they kept the fact that Elsa was involved with both of them a secret. At least until there was a good time to break the news to Arendelle.

Elsa and Kristoff broke their kiss. Elsa smiled and turned to kiss her sister next. The two royals closed their eyes as they enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Elsa's hands threaded through Anna's hair while Anna's hands reached down and squeezed Elsa's plump ass through her ice blue dress. Kristoff gazed at them ravenously. No matter how many times he saw these two beautiful women make love to one another it never failed to arouse him.

After about a minute or so the two sisters broke their kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. They turned towards Kristoff, their eyes were glowing with lust. Clearly the two of them had missed their big, strong ice harvester. They had a fun time with just the two of them, but Kristoff just made it feel complete.

Without saying a word, Elsa and Anna each grabbed one of Kristoff's hands and practically dragged him back to the closest bedroom, that being Elsa's. Kristoff simply laughed deeply and followed the queen and princess along willingly and eagerly.

Once the three made it to the queen's bedroom and locked the door behind them the fun really began. Kristoff stripped down for the two sisters, freeing his strong, muscular body from his heavy clothes. Anna and Elsa's eyes devoured the pleasing sight and their hunk of man before them. Their eyes wandered down and darkened with lust as they gazed at Kristoff's long, thick heavy cock. Standing fully erect, it pointed straight at the sisters, like it was waiting to penetrate their sweet holes. Anna and Elsa pressed themselves up to Kristoff's broad, hairy chest, he could feel their soft breasts through their dresses. The two sisters reached down with one hand each to stroke his cock. Kristoff groaned lightly at their touch. Their other pushed against his chest. Kristoff let himself be pushed back until he fell against the large bed. Shuffling back until his head laid against the pillows Kristoff smiled and got comfortable, ready to enjoy the show.

Anna and Elsa smiled at Kristoff and began stripping. Elsa snapped her fingers and her dress and heels disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes, exposing her beautiful body to Kristoff's gaze. Anna was slower in removing her clothes, taking it off piece by piece, teasing Kristoff with tantalizing glimpses of her skin. Soon her clothes lay in a heap at her feet, which Anna then kicked to the side of the room, along with her shoes. Now the sisters were both completely naked for Kristoff's viewing pleasure.

Kristoff could never get tired of looking at their sexy little bodies, both so similar yet so different. They both went well with each other so wonderfully. It was like looking at summer and winter together in human form, with Anna's warm, freckled, sun kissed skin and fiery red hair and Elsa's cool, pale, snowy skin and light blonde hair.

Anna and Elsa turned to each other, smiling and admiring each other's bodies. They closed the gap between them as their lips met each other's in a searing kiss. Their arms were wrapped around each other, hands roaming across naked flesh and silky hair. Their tongues locked with each other, battling for dominance. Kirstoff sat back and watched it all, stroking his cock.

The two broke their kiss, turned back to Kristoff and began walking towards the bed, their hips swaying from side to side. They reached the bed and began crawling on all fours towards Kristoff. He reached out with his strong arms and pulled them close, Anna on his left and Elsa on his right.

Kristoff chose to kiss Anna first, smothering her giggles with his mouth. He pulled away and turned towards Elsa, kissing her next. Kristoff felt Anna begin kissing his neck while he was distracted with Elsa. The queen broke away from the kiss with a smirk and joined Anna in laying fluttering kisses against Kristoff's neck. They licked his neck, nibbling lightly on his skin. Kristoff smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations.

The two sisters worked their way down Kristoff's chest, kissing and licking as they went. Their lips briefly met his nipples, their tongues running light circles around them. Their lips trailed down his stomach, over his abs, until they reached his crotch. Kristoff's hands gently pushed their heads down until the sisters were face to face with his cock.

It stood up; straight and proud, the veins running along the hot, long length pumping with blood. The two sisters could smell the manly musk wafting from it. They both leaned in close and nuzzled against it, closing their eyes and rubbing their cheeks against it in bliss. Kristoff smiled and stroked their hair. Anna began peppering the length with kisses, particularly around the head. Elsa meanwhile went down to Kristoff's heavy balls, kissing them as well. Anna enveloped Kristoff's cock head with her mouth, sucking heavily and rubbing her tongue along and over it. Elsa sucked on one of his balls, rolling it around in her wet mouth. She shifted to the other ball and repeated the process while Anna took more of Kristoff's cock down her throat. They both groaned at the taste, the sound vibrating around the cock. Kristoff moaned, his grip on their heads becoming tighter, but not to the point where he hurt them.

"That's it... Yeah, that's good, you're my good girls..." Kristoff breathed out, watching the two royals worship his cock. Elsa let go of Kristoff's balls with a pop and watched her sister deepthroat that huge dick. Anna was a pro when it came to cock sucking, better than Elsa, and managed to shove the cock down the back of her throat without gagging. She moved up and down, her lips gliding along the red hot dick skin. She went slow at first, but gradually went faster and faster. Kristoff could feel himself come close to release, so he patted the top of Anna's head, his single for her to stop. He wanted to cum, to shoot his thick, fat load down his princess's gullet, but he didn't want the fun to end so quickly.

Anna moaned a little in disappointment, but she slowed her movements down to a stop and began pulling her mouth of his cock. She came up with a loud pop. Kristoff's cock was covered and shining in her saliva. Elsa pressed her cheek up against Anna and the two both looked up at Kristoff, itching to see what he wanted to do next.

Kristoff pulled his head up from the pillows, smiling down at the queen and princess while he calmed down and brought himself back from the edge of release. He had a good idea on what to do next, he just had to choose which sister he was going to do it to.

"Anna, love, turn around, hands and knees." Kristoff said, petting Anna's cheek. Anna smiled brightly and did as she was asked, turning around on the bed on her hands and knees. Kristoff shifted himself until he was sitting on his knees. His large hands found Anna's ass, his fingers sinking into the plush flesh.

"Get ready, honey." Kristoff leaned his face down and spread Anna's ass cheeks until he could see her tight little hole.

"What are you gonna- OH!" Anna was cut off as she felt her lover's tongue touch her asshole. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt his large, rough tongue circle and push against the tight hole. She moaned aloud when she felt his tongue fully enter her asshole and explore the tight tunnel inside. It felt so damn good, and she had a good idea on what was coming next, and she couldn't wait.

Elsa pouted a little as she was left out, but an idea suddenly popped into her head, an impulse that took ahold of her, and she let out a cocky little smirk. Kristoff was distracted with pleasuring his princess's asshole, so he didn't notice Elsa quietly move behind him. He did notice when he felt her cool fingers dig into his tight, taut ass and spread his cheeks. He jumped in surprise when he felt her tongue ran over his asshole, doing what he was doing to her sister. Kristoff sighed in pleasure when he felt his tongue enter him. He didn't let that distract him from his task, however. Anna's ass had a strange taste that wasn't particularly bad, in Kristoff's opinion. His princess was good about cleaning herself, so he didn't have to worry about finding any unpleasant surprises. He was as well, so he didn't worry about the queen running across something that would ruin the evening. That would be embarrassing.

Elsa had similar thoughts running through her head while she ate out Kristoff's ass. She didn't do this too often, but it was enjoyable nevertheless. What would people think, she thought to herself, chuckling inwardly, the queen licking the ass of an ice harvester.

Then again, people might be a little more distracted by the queen being in a highly sexual relationship with two seperate people, one of them being her own sister.

Kristoff pulled his tongue out of Anna's ass tunnel and admired his handiwork. Aside from pleasuring Anna, he was licking her ass to lube it up for his cock. It was going to be a tight fit, so he might as well loosen and lube it up with his tongue. He could have used some cream, but Anna liked it when he used his tongue, and Kristoff would do anything for his princess.

Kristoff began adjusting himself, right hand wrapped around his cock and the left holding onto Anna's ass cheek. His movements caused Elsa to pull back from her asslicking. The queen leaned back into the pillows, her fingers gently playing with her wet pussy as watched what happened next.

"Get ready, baby". Kristoff got himself into position, his cock pointing right at Anna's asshole, pushing against it. Anna looked back at him, eyes half lidded, an excited smile beaming across her face. She nodded once, indicating she was ready. Kristoff moved his hands to her hips and pushed his cock inside her ass slowly. Anna breathed in sharply as felt that big, fat dick move inside. Kristoff went slow, at first, moving in and out with gentle movements. It was nice, Anna thought, but she wanted some

"H-harder, faster, please!" Anna begged, pushing back against Kristoff's thrusts. Kristoff smirked, held on tighter to Anna's hips, leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"Of course, my princess."

Kristoff drove his cock in with a mighty thrust. He began moving faster and faster, the loud smacks of Anna's ass cheeks colliding against Kristoff's thighs and his fat sack crashing against her pussy rang through the room, accompanied by Anna's pleasure filled moans, Kristoff's grunting and Elsa's wet pussy shlucking. Anna fell forward, laying on the bed, ass still raised up. Her mouth was wide open, eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue was lolling out. Kristoff gritted his teeth as he fucked his princess's ass. He could feel it squeezing around his cock like a vice. It was pure bliss. Elsa fingered her sopping pussy and squeezed her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers and pinching it. She breathed heavily as she watched Kristoff wreck Anna's ass, desperately wishing Anna would orgasam soon she could have a go on that dick.

Anna felt herself coming close to release, just a few more thrusts and she'd be sent flying over the edge of the abyss of pleasure with a fucked stupid smile on her face. Kristoff was almost a blur as he destroyed Anna's ass, shaping it around his dick. With a shattering cry, Anna came, pussy juice leaking out and covering Kristoff's balls, thighs and the bed beneath them. Thank goodness no guards were around, they'd come rushing in at hearing the princess's cries and it would be very awkward and mood ruining to explain the situation.

At seeing his princess find release, Kristoff slowed his thrusts down to a snail's pace and carefully pulled out of her ass, making sure not cum just yet. Kristoff released his hold on Anna's hips and fell onto his back, catching his breath. He was a strong, healthy man, but pleasuring the princess took a lot out of him. He still had the queen to deal with, so it was best he'd get his strength back. Anna fell forward onto the bed, her face smothered by the covers as she came down from her high. She felt like jelly and she could feel her ass gaping wide open.

Elsa pulled her fingers from her pussy and licked the juices off of them. She was tempted to shove herself down onto Kristoff's cock now, which was still standing erect, throbbing with urge to cum. But, if she did, Kristoff would likely cum straight away from the feeling of her vaginal walls clamping down on him. Best to occupy herself with her sweet little sister while Kristoff composed himself.

Elsa crawled forward until she reached her sister's prone form. She looked at Anna's asshole and was impressed with what she saw. She could see the pink flesh of her tunnel walls. Kristoff's cock was truly an ass breaker. As well as a pussy breaker very soon. Still, Elsa had to be patient. To pass the time, Elsa decided to pleasure her sister a little more and she began to lick her pussy, tasting her juices.

Anna weakly groaned as she felt her sister begin pussylicking her. All she could do was twitch while Elsa probed her tongue inside Anna's love hole. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as she felt her clit be nibbled on. A part of her wanted Elsa to stop as she didn't think she could handle anymore pleasure. It wasn't a very big part, though.

Kristoff could hear Anna's barely audible moans and squeaks as he got himself back under control. He could also Elsa's muffled hums and wet pussy schlicking. He blew out a puff of air, and called out to Elsa,

"Elsa, it's your turn."

Elsa turned her head around to grin at Kristoff; mouth covered in Anna's juices.

"Finally." She said looked at Kristoff's still form, laid out on his back, ready for his queen to ride his cock to her release. Elsa left her sister alone, parting from her pussy and laying a light slap on her freckled ass, watching it jiggle. Elsa made her way to Kristoff, clambering on top of him until her pussy hovered over his cock. Kristoff's hands found Elsa's ass and held on tight. Once she was ready, Elsa smiled down at Kristoff, and let herself drop onto his cock.

"Ohhhh…" Elsa moaned, head thrown back, mouth open wide. She began moving, up and down and side to side, feeling herself being pierced deeper on that fat cock. Kristoff moaned alongside Elsa. Despite her reputation as the Snow Queen, her pussy was molten hot and soaked through. It felt like his cock was being drowned in liquid heat whilst being squeezed by silk covered steel walls, she was that tight.

Elsa began moving faster, really riding that cock. She wanted to get everything she could out of it. Like her sister, her tongue rolled out her mouth, spit dangling from it. Her eyes rolled back and her thick blonde braid swinging wildly. She was so close...

Kristoff tightened his grip on the queen's ass, trying to slow her down. If this went on any longer he was going to burst, and he didn't want to just give Elsa his cum, Anna wanted some too. He had to do something. And that something was using his thumb to rub Elsa's clit.

That did the job. The feeling of Kristoff's rough, calloused thumb touching her clit sent an electric current of pleasure all the way through Elsa's body, lighting her nerves on fire. With a choked gasp, Elsa came, her juices flooding Kristoff's cock. It took all his restraint and self control to not cum then and there.

Elsa fell off Kristoff's cock, laying on the side of the bed, her face frozen in bright happiness. Kristoff on shaky arms raised himself up to his knees. Anna had recovered from her ass fucking and had witnessed her sister ride and cum from Kristoff's cock. She knew it was time for the grand finale, and for Kristoff to find his own relief.

Anna pushed her face against her sister and the two of them sat up, watching Kristoff aim his cock directly at their faces. The two royals opened their mouths, waiting for their ice master to give them his gift.

It only took a few strokes for Kristoff to cum. He groaned deeply, feeling the thick, churning cum leave his balls, shoot up his cock and explode out the head. The white creamy semen covered the sisters faces and filled their mouths. The stream went for a few glorious it eventually tapered off. Kristoff feel back once again against the bed, content to simply not move for the rest of the night.

Anna and Elsa closed their mouths around their chunky meal, savouring and loving the taste. They swallowed the thick cream, sliding it down their slim throats. They turned to look at one another, giggling to each other at the mess all over their faces. They began licking the cum off each others faces and once it was all gone shared one final kiss with each other. They broke away, smiling. They turned to Kristoff, who smiled sleepily at them.

Kristoff pulled the two sisters down into his arms, feeling them snuggle close against his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to each of their foreheads, held them close and warm, and drifted off to sleep with the two women he loved.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed. See ya.**


End file.
